By such a carriage, an ambulance stretcher can be easily rolled to the site of an accident or, with the patient lying on the ambulance stretcher, to the ambulance car. The ambulance stretcher, being arranged on the frame of the carriage, is thrust onto the stretcher support rack within the ambulance car along with the carriage. During this procedure, the carriage first has its two entry rolls, which are fixedly attached to the front end of the frame, resting on the rear end of the stretcher support rack. When the carriage is pushed farther into the ambulance car, the front and rear legs, being articulated to the frame, are swivelled from the rear edge of the stretcher support rack up to the frame.
While placing the carriage onto the stretcher support rack, the entry rolls at the front end of the carriage are useful because the carriage with its entry rolls firmly rests on the stretcher support rack when the front legs swivel upwardly and do not support the carriage against the ground anymore. The entry rolls, however, project farther into the interior of the ambulance car than the rollers supported at the ambulance stretcher. Since conventional stretcher support racks are designed for shifting only the ambulance stretchers thereupon, their guide rails for receiving the rollers are shorter than is required for shifting a carriage onto said racks. Therefore, using the known carriages necessitates at least an alteration, i.e.. lengthening the stretcher support rack and, as circumstances require, even complete exchange of the stretcher support rack in the ambulance car.